Clock Tower: Dark Hallway
by BretTheBest
Summary: A story about scissorman.


I do not own the Clock tower Franchise

Clock Tower

Dark Hallway

Chapter 1

The way he looked at her, so elegantly. She stood up, from the bench she was sitting on. A pretty young high-school student. He followed her. The sun was out. The children playing at the park, made him grunt. The man still followed her. The way how her black hair flew in the wind, made him all tingly inside. Goosebumps started to rise on his body. The girl came to a stop. The man froze. The girl didn't look around. She walked off the trail and started to walk to a chain link fence. She started to climb it. The man thought to himself for a second. Then he started following her again. The girl dropped from the fence.

She landed on her feet. The girl looked through the fence. The way the sun glared down made the man feel like she was enchanting . The girl turned around and started to run. Not fast, more like a jog. Had she seen him. No, she couldn't have, could she ? The man started following her again. He climbed the fence and started walking. She was just a little farther than 200 ft from him. The girl turned left and walked up to a house. Is that were she lived?

The man walked up to the house. The sun was setting in the distance. The house was blue and had two stories. The man couldn't control himself. Suddenly a light turned on in a top bedroom. There was a large tree . He climbed up it to see if it was her. It was. The girl was already in her pajamas. The girl slid into the covers of her bed. The man stared silently into the window. He stared out her for a long time. Eventually she had fallen asleep. The man balanced himself on the tree branch. He slid open the window.

He hopped inside. There she was all alone. Helpless, elegant, and waiting. The man stood in the shadows. The girl had awakened. She looked at the window. She got up out of bed and closed the door. She went back into her bed. "What's your name" The man said staring at her. The girl looked over her shoulder. A man was in her bed. The man put his hand over her mouth. The girl elbowed him in the stomach.

She jumped out of bed. She ran towards the window. It was stuck. She pushed the lock as hard as she could. The man came closer. Tnk, the lock opened. The man lunged toward her. She jumped out of the window. She landed on the branch were he stood earlier. The wind outside was horrendous. The man stared at her from her room. The girl kept scooting back until she came to the tree. The girl started to breathe heavily. Tears started to come from her face.

The man started to come out of the window. The girl carefully lowered herself. Her foot slipped. The girl was hanging on the branch. Her arm was the only thing keeping herself up. The girl tried to put her other arm up but it was no use. The man was on the branch. He looked down at her. She grabbed his pant leg. They both fell to the grass below them. The girl passed out in the grass…

The girl awoke by a sharp pain in her hand. The girl looked around. She was in a dentist chair. She looked at her hand. A nail was through her right hand. She tried to mover hand, It stung. The girl tried to pick it out with her hand. The nail was to small to be pulled out. She then put her teeth to the test. It was working. She felt it come loose. Suddenly her tooth chipped. The girl lost her breath. Finally she just ripped the nail out the rest of the way. Her hand started to bleed. She ripped a piece of her shirt off and tied it around her hand. She grabbed what looked like a small scalpel.

She walked to the door. She opened it. There were two long hallways. One to the right, the other to the left. It looked very fancy. Large paintings and candles, and little nightstands decorated the hall. The girl started to run down the hallway. The man appeared out of know where and grabbed her hand. The girl jumped. Where did he come from. Suddenly a sharp pain went through neck. She felt what it was. Another scalpel. She looked at her hand. Blood. Her scalpel dropped from her hands. Then her body.

Review to get a chapter 2

This story is based on the ones with scissorman

takes place in Japan

Explaining how he got to be scissorman and stuff like that may be a little contradictory


End file.
